Episode 79
Fairy Hunting is the 79th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla are found by Edolas' version of Fairy Tail. While learning of Edolas' Fairy Tail, the Fairy Hunter disrupts Fairy Tail. Summary The Fairy Tail members find Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Carla and Happy. Lucy Ashley seems to recognize Natsu and welcomes him back with one of her 48 Torture Techniques, Screwdrive Crush. Happy then notices the other members that seem to have inverted personalities. The guild members then notice Wendy, Carla and Happy. The members are surprised to see Happy and Carla and calls them Exceeds. The matter is settled when Mirajane and Elfman examines Happy and comments on them only looking like Exceeds. Meanwhile, a man dressed with pink armor is seen walking through the forest. As the team observes the Fairy Tail members, Wendy notices that Erza is missing. While the team, thinking that Erza's personality is probably altered by Edolas too, voices out their own opinions about what she would be like, a girl holding a spear is seen riding one of Edolas' creatures. Back at the guild, Natsu gets into a fight with Lucy. While the other members are surprised that Natsu talked back to Lucy, Lisanna arrives and tells Lucy to stop bullying Natsu. Upon seeing Lisanna, Natsu's and Happy's eyes begins to fill with tears. Natsu then remembers the moments he shared with Lisanna before her "death". Natsu and Happy then try to hug Lisanna, but Lucy stops them. As Wendy and Happy express their confusion, Carla points out someone who looks like Wendy and tells the team that they are not the friends that they know, but different people who belong to Edolas which seems to be a parallel world. The team tries to leave and when Nab enters the guild and announces that the Fairy Hunter has arrived, causing everyone in the guild to panic. Levy is seen trying to relocate the guild when the Fairy Hunter arrives. The team voices out their confusion, but Edo-Wendy explains to them that Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild since Mage Guilds have been abolished by the kingdom. As the Fairy Hunter closes in, Edo-Levy successfully manages to relocate the guild. The Fairy Hunter then arrives, but misses the guild. One of her colleagues, Sugarboy, arrives and informs her that the Earth Land Fairy Tail has been transformed into a giant Lacrima and that all commanders are to return to the kingdom. Elsewhere, the Edo-Fairy Tail guild suddenly appears with its members inside. The team is surprised that they were able to move the entire guild. It is then revealed by the Edo-Fairy Tail Mages that the Fairy Hunter is one of the commanders of the Royal City's army, Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet, much to the team's surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat **Screwdrive Crush (ぐリぐリクラッシュー Guriguri Kurasshū) **Technique 35: The Bitch Drop **Technique 28: The Give-Up Already Lock **Screwdrive Elbow Crush Manga & Anime Differences *The anime showed Mirajane speaking both to and about Happy and Carla and showed everyone's reactions to "Exceed"; but this scene was not in the manga. *The manga showed Lisanna's appearance early on in the chapter, as well as Carla's explanation of the situation. However; the anime completely changed the order and saved this until about halfway through. *Lisanna's clothes are different; in the manga there is a sun-like symbol on the chest of her dress and the crossing straps are frilly, but in the anime the dress is plain. *The anime showed a small skit of Lucy Ashley and Levy's negative relationship, but this was not included in the manga. *Natsu recalled his memories of Lisanna when he saw her in the anime, but this didn't happen in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes